A piece of construction equipment, like a skid loader, has the potential to be used at a work site to transport smaller equipment and accessories that are too heavy or unwieldy for a single human to maneuver. Using the construction equipment to move these smaller pieces around the work site would save time and maximize the utility of a skid loader or other construction equipment.
A problem arises, however, because some pieces of construction equipment are ill-suited to lifting or carrying objects of all shapes and sizes. A skid loader, for example, features a movable bucket at the front that has ample lifting power but that is not adapted to lifting or carrying objects that do not readily fit into the bucket. Likewise, a forklift, for example, features projecting fork member at the front that have ample lifting power but that may not be adapted to lifting or carrying objects that are not situated on a base (e.g., pallet) adapted to receive the forks.